tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dream On
Dream On is the third (fifth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot To the dismay of the other engines, Spencer is visiting the Island of Sodor. When Thomas was shunting trucks, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas to help Spencer as he'll be tired after his journey to the Island of Sodor. Upon steaming brashly into the yard, Thomas was still shunting, but Spencer insults Thomas that's he's better than him and that he's just a little tank engine which infuriates Thomas, but still helped Spencer by shunting Spencer's coaches into place. Thomas was tired when he got back to the shed and Spencer continues boosting about himself, making Thomas cross and was determined to show that he's more faster, shinier and stronger than Spencer. The next day after picking up some trucks from the Smelter's yard, Thomas tried to go as fast as Spencer, but was warned by Emily as he approached a bend in the track. Thomas stopped just in time knowing he can't be faster than Spencer. Thomas was at the washdown where he's was giving a shiny polish. Toby arrives to give a message to Thomas that he has to work at the quarry and Thomas puffs away. When Thomas arrives, Mavis was impressed that Thomas was the shiniest engine she'd ever seen, which made him pleased. But after working at the quarry, Thomas was dirty and his shine was gone. As he got to Gordon's Hill, he tried to pull his load up the hill, but his train pull him back down the hill. Thomas realised that he's not better than Spencer after all. The next day, Thomas decided that he's more happy to shunt trucks. Sir Topham Hatt arrived to tell Thomas that the Duke of Boxford needs to return to the mainland urgently for an important business. Thomas delivers Spencer's Coaches to Spencer, but his fire was slow to start and Thomas teased Spencer that he's the slowest to get fired up making Spencer feel silly. Thomas took the Duke to the Airport where Jeremy was waiting and the Duke thanked Thomas for saving the Day. Even if Thomas wasn't better than Spencer, he was more happier to be a reliable engine. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * Percy (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (deleted scene) Locations * Centre Island Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Airport * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford Yards * Knapford (deleted scene; mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * This episode's title is based on the song "Dream On" by the American Hard Rock band, Aerosmith. * The scene of Thomas trying to go as fast as Spencer is sped up. * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode marks Spencer's last appearance until Hero of the Rails. Goofs * In the scene at Tidmouth Sheds, you can see behind Thomas' eye. * When Thomas races past Emily, Emily is not coupled to her coaches. * The Duke says "I will miss my airplane," in the British narration, but "airplane" is an American term. He should have said "aeroplane" in the British version. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:DreamOntitlecard.png|UK DVD Title Card File:DreamOnUSTitle1.png|TV Title Card File:DreamOnUSTitleCard.png|PBS Kids Sprout & Digital Download Title Card File:DreamOnDutchtitlecard.jpeg|Dutch title card File:DreamOnJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:DreamOnGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German Title Card File:DreamOn1.png File:DreamOn2.png File:DreamOn3.png File:DreamOn4.png File:DreamOn5.png File:DreamOn6.png File:DreamOn7.png File:DreamOn8.png File:DreamOn9.png File:DreamOn10.png File:DreamOn11.png File:DreamOn12.png File:DreamOn13.png File:DreamOn14.png File:DreamOn15.png File:DreamOn16.png File:DreamOn17.png File:DreamOn18.png File:DreamOn19.png File:DreamOn20.png File:DreamOn21.png File:DreamOn22.png File:DreamOn23.png File:DreamOn24.png File:DreamOn25.png File:DreamOn26.png File:DreamOn27.png File:DreamOn28.png File:DreamOn29.png File:DreamOn30.png|Thomas applies his brakes File:DreamOn31.png File:DreamOn32.png File:DreamOn33.png File:DreamOn34.png File:DreamOn35.png File:DreamOn36.png File:DreamOn37.png File:DreamOn38.png File:DreamOn39.png File:DreamOn40.png File:DreamOn41.png File:DreamOn42.png File:DreamOn43.png File:DreamOn44.png File:DreamOn45.png File:DreamOn46.png File:DreamOn47.png File:DreamOn48.png File:DreamOn49.png File:DreamOn50.png File:DreamOn51.png File:DreamOn52.png File:DreamOn53.png File:DreamOn54.png File:DreamOn55.png File:DreamOn56.png File:DreamOn57.png File:DreamOn58.png File:DreamOn59.png File:DreamOn60.png File:DreamOn61.png File:DreamOn62.png File:DreamOn62(DeletedOriginalShot).png|Deleted Alternate Angle File:DreamOn63.png File:DreamOn64.png File:DreamOn65.png File:DreamOn66.png File:DreamOn67.png File:DreamOn68.png File:DreamOn69.png File:DreamOn70.png File:DreamOn71.png|The Duke of Boxford File:DreamOn72.png File:DreamOn73.png File:DreamOn74.png File:DreamOn75.png File:DreamOn76.png File:DreamOn77.png File:DreamOn78.png File:DreamOn79.png File:DreamOn80.png File:DreamOn82.png File:DreamOn83.png File:DreamOn.PNG File:DreamOn39.jpg File:DreamOn40.jpg File:DreamOn41.jpg File:DreamOn42.jpg File:DreamOn43.jpg|Deleted scene File:DreamOn44.jpg File:DreamOn45.jpg|Deleted scene File:DreamOn46.jpg File:DreamOn47.jpg File:DreamOn48.jpg File:DreamOn49.jpg File:DreamOn50.jpg|Deleted scene File:DreamOn51.jpg File:DreamOn52.jpg File:DreamOn1.jpg Episode File:Dream On-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes